<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Acquired Taste by cosmokyrin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979826">Acquired Taste</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmokyrin/pseuds/cosmokyrin'>cosmokyrin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Penny can eat but has a different mechanism in a way, Romance, Ruby and Penny being dorks that's all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:42:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmokyrin/pseuds/cosmokyrin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ruby, what is 'sweet' like?"</p><p>Ruby shifted her gaze down and held back something Yang would have said. Something along a pick-up line, but either way she murmured so low when she thought Penny wouldn't hear. "You."</p><p>"Me?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Acquired Taste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heya, back with a quickly typed one coming from an idea over discussions! This poured from nowhere, so I had to capture inspiration while it's still there!</p><p>Also no beta, we die like Summer, as they say.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That Saturday morning was probably a little sweeter for Ruby. During her days off she opted to roam around Atlas, or if she felt like it, Mantle. With all the rush of the battle, she’d never gotten much opportunity to explore the nooks and crannies of Haven. Now, as an officially licensed Huntress, she had plenty of chances to go anywhere in Atlas and looked forward to doing so. Being the Kingdom with the most advanced technology in Remnant, she was more than happy to discover something new everyday. Something, or <em> someone</em>, just like the android who walked with her that morning.</p><p>“Thank you for accompanying me, Ruby. I very much look forward to spending time with you!” Penny chirped as she almost bounced in place.</p><p>Ruby smiled as she finished mulling over which chocolate chip cookie variant she’d grab. “Me too, Penny.” Her heart skipped a beat from saying that. She thought back on how much more cheerful Penny had been during the week, or was that just her perception, being chipper herself? She turned by her heel, ready to approach the cashier. She offered a hand for the other girl to hold. Penny was absolutely delighted to do so.</p><p>For some reason, the weekends themselves weren’t as busy as Ruby originally thought. It was reasonable, though. People rested during the weekends, freer than they were from their weekday grind. Less stress, less Grimm. It also meant Penny had a lighter load for the day as the Protector of Mantle.</p><p>It was sunnier than usual, too, and with Penny’s arm hooked around hers as they walked around the vicinity of Mantle’s walls, Ruby mentally thanked whoever for what she thought was a perfect day. She found the perfect cookie flavor as well. It was, in Weiss’ words, <em> blasphemously sweet</em>, but just the kind she loved. Just enough saltiness that barely registered on her senses, finishing off with a mild bitter aftertaste. How she wished she could share it to Penny and know what taste she preferred. </p><p>Then a thought flashed by and Ruby stopped halfway biting a cookie. She met bright green eyes staring at her as the question popped in her head. "Penny, can you eat?"</p><p>The redhead beamed. "Yes, Ruby! But not in the way as you do."</p><p>"What do you mean by that?"</p><p>"Like you, I use food as fuel for my systems. But I do not taste them the way you would."</p><p>"So you <em> can't </em> taste?”</p><p>“Not in the concept of sweet, sour, salty or bitter as you do.”</p><p>Ruby mentally gaped. “Does it mean you can eat <em> anything</em>?"</p><p>Penny tilted her head a bit and put a finger to her chin. "Theoretically, yes, because my system filters only the essential components of anything and discards the rest by pulverizing them and releasing them as minuscule particles that slowly evaporates through small pores in my skin. I take only what my systems require, or those that could provide heat and useful chemicals that help my chassis run.”</p><p>Ruby almost stumbled from the concept despite the fact that she was used enough to technical weaponry jargon. "Wait, you mean to say you <em> do </em> have a stomach?"</p><p>"A biofuel converter, if it can count as such. It is placed at the lower central part of my body," Penny replied, circling a hand over her stomach area. “While it can filter any possible kind of chemical, it’s designed to efficiently consume only what’s edible for the human body.”</p><p>Ruby's eyes visibly widened. "That's so <em> cool</em>."</p><p>Penny chuckled, shying a bit. She had to admit, her biofuel converter seemed to whir up a bit more whenever Ruby praised her in any way. Watching Ruby chew her food, curiosity nagged her thoughts. "Ruby, what is 'sweet' like?"</p><p>Ruby shifted her gaze down and held back something Yang would have said. Something along a pick-up line, but either way she murmured so low when she thought Penny wouldn't hear. "<em> You.</em>"</p><p>"Me?"</p><p>Ruby dropped the cookie packet in surprise but caught it halfway, through her speed Semblance and Penny's reflexes. The short adrenaline rush had her tightly holding Penny's hand as the android firmly held the cookies. Did she casually forget the kind of superhuman hearing Penny had? Ruby's fingers twitched a bit, aching to pull away but also just wanted to stay there. Despite being in a relationship with Penny since a week ago, she still felt like the younger girl she was at Beacon around her girlfriend. In fact, she held Penny's hand for a couple of hours after her bumbling confession, but Penny didn't mind and simply took the time with her as if tomorrow would never come.</p><p>"Ruby, what do you mean by 'me'?"</p><p>Ruby's lips remained zipped, but feeling the warmth of Penny's hand right there, she took the cookie packet from her and laced their fingers together. "W-well, since you told me you can't taste things as I do... I couldn't really think of any other way to describe what it means."</p><p>"But why do you say it's me?"</p><p>"Because..." Ruby glanced at their intertwined hands. Blush peppered her cheeks as she squeezed them. "Whenever I'm with you, I feel… I feel giddy, happy, warm. I-I feel like, you know… You’re so kind, and thoughtful, and affectionate and... I mean that’s not necessarily how the taste is, I guess, but it’s the best feeling I could associate it with.”</p><p>Penny remained still for a few moments. With hands still wrapped together, Ruby brushed her thumb over hers. She patiently waited for her analysis to finish. Ruby was always fascinated watching how Penny processed things.</p><p>"I think I understand that one, Ruby," Penny said about a minute later. She pondered a bit more, repeatedly tapping her chin. Then she smiled wide. With eyes that conveyed the thrill and joy of discovery, she looked at Ruby.  "I feel the same about you."</p><p>Ruby couldn’t help but grin and get redder, almost covering her face with the cookie packet. “See, when you’re like that… being you… that’s really sweet.”</p><p>Penny leaned over and kissed Ruby’s cheek. “Like that?”</p><p>“Like that.”</p><p>Satisfied with the answers she got, she further explored her curiosity. “Ruby, may I take a bite of those cookies?”</p><p>“Of course.” Ruby offered one and Penny gingerly bit a portion. Chewing for a few seconds, her expression changed to a pout. </p><p>"Ruby, I must say... the components of these are not very good for you. There's too much glucose that--"</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey, I'm an active girl! I need lots of energy."</p><p>"Well it's your day off today."</p><p>"My brain needs it! It's hard to think without sugar, you know. Besides, sweets provide me quick relief when I need it."</p><p>"I suppose so,” Penny said as she swallowed. “But most sweets don’t have the necessary nutrients your body needs. They only have plenty of glucose, and that’s not all your body requires. In fact, your breakfast today didn’t have any fruit or vegetables. You should consume something healthier..." Penny gave it thought. Then a slight twinkle dashed in her eyes. "If you need sweets to give you relief, then is being around me enough?"</p><p>Ruby blinked in surprise. She figured Penny’s adaptive learning was enough to sweep her off her feet every time. Slowly, a smile crept on her face. "Definitely." She tiptoed and kissed Penny’s lips. That simple act was enough to get her through the day. Ruby hoped Penny felt the same.</p><p>“If that’s the case, then will you promise to eat healthier food?”</p><p>Ruby groaned internally but also found Penny’s concern endearing. She just gained a personal health coach. “Sweets are still on my diet, though. You’ll have to take it from me by force.”</p><p>“Then I will make sure to be sweet enough that you won’t need it.”</p><p>Penny closely watched as Ruby laughed, filing them under her newly formed associations. That morning was filled with questions of taste, but with Ruby around her, Penny remembered sweetness the most.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>